Antisense technology is an effective means for reducing the expression of one or more specific gene products and can therefore prove to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications. Chemically modified nucleosides are routinely used for incorporation into antisense sequences to enhance one or more properties such as for example affinity and nuclease resistance. One such group of chemically modified nucleosides includes tetrahydropyran nucleoside analogs wherein the furanose ring is replaced with a tetrahydropyran ring. Another such group of chemical modifications includes bicyclic nucleosides wherein the furanose portion of the nucleoside includes a bridge connecting two atoms on the furanose ring thereby forming a bicyclic ring system. Such bicyclic nucleosides can be collectively termed BNA's for bicyclic nucleic acids. Cyclohexitol nucleoside analogs have been made but not as bicyclic nucleoside analogs (see for example: Wouters et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1999, 9, 1563-1566).
Various BNA's have been prepared and reported in the patent literature as well as in scientific literature, see for example: Singh et al., Chem. Commun., 1998, 4, 455-456; Koshkin et al., Tetrahedron, 1998, 54, 3607-3630; Wahlestedt et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 2000, 97, 5633-5638; Kumar et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1998, 8, 2219-2222; Wengel et al., PCT International Application WO 98-DK393 19980914; Singh et al., J. Org. Chem., 1998, 63, 10035-10039, the text of each is incorporated by reference herein, in their entirety. Examples of issued US patents and published applications include for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,053,207, 6,770,748, 6,268,490 and 6,794,499 and published U.S. applications 20040219565, 20040014959, 20030207841, 20040192918, 20030224377, 20040143114 and 20030082807; the text of each is incorporated by reference herein, in their entirety.
The synthesis of various cyclohexitol nucleoside analogs has been reported in the literature, see for example: Verheggen et al., J. Med. Chem., 1995, 38, 826-835; Altmann et al., Chimia, 1996, 50, 168-176; Herdewijn et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 1996, 6 (13), 1457-1460; Verheggen et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 1996, 15(1-3), 325-335; Ostrowski et al., J. Med. Chem., 1998, 41, 4343-4353; Allart et al., Tetrahedron., 1999, 55, 6527-6546; Wouters et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 1999, 9, 1563-1566; Brown, et al., Drug Development Res., 2000, 49, 253-259; published PCT application: WO 93/25565; WO 02/18406; and WO 05/049582; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,893; 5,607,922; and 6,455,507.
Various cyclohexitol nucleoside analogs have been described as monomers and have also been incorporated into oligomeric compounds (see for example: Published PCT application, WO 93/25565, published Dec. 23, 1993; Augustyns et al. Nucleic Acids Res., 1993, 21(20), 4670-4676; Verheggen et al., J. Med. Chem., 1993, 36, 2033-2040; Van Aerschol et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1995, 34(12), 1338-1339; Anderson et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1996, 37(45), 8147-8150; Herdewijn et al., Liebigs Ann., 1996, 1337-1348; De Bouvere et al., Liebigs Ann./Recueil, 1997, 1453-1461; 1513-1520; Hendrix et al., Chem. Eur. J., 1997, 3(1), 110-120; Hendrix et al., Chem. Eur. J., 1997, 3(9), 1513-1520; Hossain et al, J. Org. Chem., 1998, 63, 1574-1582; Allart et al., Chem. Eur. J., 1999, 5(8), 2424-2431; Boudou et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 1999, 27(6), 1450-1456; Kozlov et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1999, 121, 1108-1109; Kozlov et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1999, 121, 2653-2656; Kozlov et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1999, 121, 5856-5859; Pochet et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 1999, 18 (4&5), 1015-1017; Vastmans et al., Collection Symposium Series, 1999, 2, 156-160; Froeyen et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, 2000, 83, 2153-2182; Kozlov et al., Chem. Eur. J., 2000, 6(1), 151-155; Atkins et al., Parmazie, 2000, 55(8), 615-617; Lescrinier et al., Chemistry & Biology, 2000, 7, 719-731; Lescrinier et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, 2000, 83, 1291-1310; Wang et al., J. Am. Chem., 2000, 122, 8595-8602; US Patent Application US 2004/0033967; Published US Patent Application US 2008/0038745; Published and Issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,592). DNA analogs have also been reviewed in an article (see: Leumann, J. C, Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry, 2002, 10, 841-854) which included a general discussion of cyclohexitol nucleoside analogs (under the name: hexitol nucleic acid family).
Oligomeric compounds having phosphodiester linked hexitol nucleic acids (HNA, or 1,5-anhydrohexitol nucleic acids) have also been prepared for evaluation in cell assays. The different motifs that have been evaluated are fully modified wherein each monomer is a phosphodiester linked hexitol nucleic acid analog and gapped wherein each monomer in the 3′ and 5′ external regions of the oligomeric compound are each phosphodiester linked hexitol nucleic acid analogs and each monomer in the internal region is a phosphorothioate linked deoxyribonucleoside (see: Kang et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 2004, 32(14), 4411-4419; Vandermeeren et al.,2000, 55, 655-663; Flores et al., Parasitol Res., 1999, 85, 864-866; and Hendrix et al., Chem. Eur. J, 1997, 3(9), 1513-1520).
Oligomeric compounds having phosphodiester linked analogs having the 3′-OH group which are referred to in the art as ANA or D-altritol nucleic acids have been prepared and evaluated both structurally and in vitro (Allart et al., Chem. Eur. J, 1999, 5(8), 2424-2431).
Chemically modified siRNA's having incorporated hexitol nucleotides (also referred to in the art as HNA nucleic acids) have been prepared and tested for silencing capacity (see: Published PCT application, WO 06/047842, published May 11, 2006.
Consequently, there remains a long-felt need for agents that specifically regulate gene expression via antisense mechanisms. Disclosed herein are bicyclic cyclohexitol BNA's and analogs thereof that can be used to prepare antisense compounds. Such antisense compounds are useful for modulating gene expression pathways, including those relying on mechanisms of action such as RNaseH, RNAi and dsRNA enzymes, as well as other antisense mechanisms based on target degradation or target occupancy. One having skill in the art, once armed with this disclosure will be able, without undue experimentation, to identify, prepare and exploit antisense compounds for these uses.